Quil and Claire!
by ellee-may
Summary: Claires parents die so she goes to live with Aunt Emily and Sam in La Push. Quil is like the big brother that she never had but will she feel more for Quil when She grows up? Please R&R! Sorry Summary sucks!
1. Chapter 1

Claire and Quil

Summary:

Basically this is just Quil and Claire!

Claire starts of as a 1 and half years old and Quil is 16.

Please R&R =]

Chapter 1:

Claire's POV:

"Claire," My pre-school teacher Miss Waller called.

"Wes?" I said.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" She said with a giant smile on her face. I walked over to her office and we sat on the huge white couches. "Claire, your Aunty Emily is here to pick you up."

"YAY!" I yelled as I saw Aunty Emily come through the door. I quickly ran up to her and gave her a huge bear hug.

"Go grab your bag; I'm going to take you home." Aunt Emily said. I noticed Aunt Emily had tears running down her face; I didn't want to say anything until we were in the car.

"Bye Miss Waller," I said as I walked out and into my mum's car which Emily drove in to pick me up.

"We's ma?" I asked.

"That's why I picked you up." Aunt Emily said. "I will tell you when we get home."

"Owh Kay," I said as I sang along to the wiggles the whole way home. When we got home I noticed that people were waiting outside the house.

"Pawte?" I asked.

"Not quite," Emily said as she helped me out of the car were Uncle Sam was waiting and carried me inside.

"Uncwl Sam." I said as he swung me onto his shoulders. I took a seat on the couch and asked "Why are awl these peopwl here?"

"Well, Claire," Emily said, "Your Mum and Dad were in a very bad accident, they were in Dads car and they both died." What? Why? How? It was all my fault I knew it. I started to ball my eyes out with tears knowing that if they were dead it meant that they were never coming back. Tears were sobbing out of my eyes and Aunty Emily's now. She walked me up stairs and laid me on my bed and she sat on the end of my bed.

"We am I gunner wiv?" I asked.

"With us love," Emily said as there was a knock on the door, it was Uncle Sam. "Get some sleep love; it's going to be a big day tomorrow." I slowly fell asleep to Aunty Emily's humming a lullaby.

---------------------------------------------------------X------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in the morning after a terrible dream that my parents had died. I was so upset that I began to cry into my pillows until there were no tears left. Aunty Emily came into the room with a sad look on her face.

"Are you O.K loved?" She asked.

"Yea, I wust had a scarwe dweam."

"What was it about?" She asked pulling me into a tight but loving hug.

"Ma and Dad died." I now dry sobbed into her chest.

"That wasn't a dream love." She said trying to calm me down "And the funeral is today and then you're going to come and live with us after that if you would like."

"I would wuv to come and wiv wif you"

"Cool, do you want some breakfast? I made some muffins."

"Wes Pwease! I wuv your muffins." I said as I ran down stairs with Aunt Emily soon following.

After Breakfast I went up stairs and had a Bath and then picked out some clothes to wear to the funeral with Aunt Emily's Help of course. I picked out a pink floral dress with white straps and a white edging (_**A/N: picture on profile! =]) **_I walked down stair with Aunty Emily who also looked amazing with a plain black dress that came just below her knees and black high heels and meet Uncle Sam who was wearing a tux.

"Are you lovely looking girls ready to go?" Uncle Sam asked me grabbing my hand and Aunty Emily grabbing the other.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'. I was so excited about dressing up that I forgot all about my parent's funeral.

Once we were at the funeral we hopped out of the car and I slowly walked inside and took a seat in the front row in between Uncle Sam and Aunty Emily. The minister began to speak and talk until he asked me if I wanted to go up and talk.

"Emiwy? Can you come up wif me?" I whispered into her ear.

"Of course darling," she whispered back. I walked up the front gripping Aunties hand so tight I thought that I might mould my hand to her hand. Once I had built up the courage to talk I said "I wuv my pawents, they arw the best pawents." Tears were trickling down my face. "I wuv my parents... I am so glad that awnt Emiwy and Uncwl Sam are letting me live wif them now that they're gone," I continued to babble on about my parents with tears flooding down my face.

I went back and took a seat on Emily's lap snuggling into her until the funeral was over.

"You did so well," Sam said as we drove back home after the after party.

"Thank you, I wuv you guys," I said as I slowly drifted to sleep. I woke up in Uncle Sam's warm arms carrying me up to my room and laid me on my bed.

"Claire, do you mind if I start to pack up your stuff? Because the plane leaves in the morning,"

"That's Owh Kay," I said as I had a quick nap.

When I woke up all my clothes and toys were packed up into suit cases and ready to go. I waddled down stairs and into the kitchen were Emily was making some dinner.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello love," Emily said as she swung me onto her hip.

"Smells yummy," I giggled.

"Good because it's ready," Emily said as I ran over to Uncle Sam to tell him dinner was ready.

After dinner we played a quick game of candy land but then it was time to go to bed because I had a big day ahead of me tomorrow. Emily walked me up stairs and tucked me in nice and tight just like mum used to do.

"Good night Claire." Emily said giving me a hug.

"Gowd night awnty." I said. Aunty Emily gave me a quick kiss on the fore head and went down stairs.

I was defiantly looking forward to tomorrow going to stay at Aunty Emily's Uncle Sam's. I fell asleep quickly after having such a big day.

I woke up in the morning with the sun streaming through the windows. I ran down stairs to the kitchen were Emily had a big stack of pan cakes.

"Yummy." I said as I walked in and gave Emily a fright.

"Good morning darling." She said as she took the huge stack of pancakes to the table.

"UNCWL SAM!" I yelled waiting for him to come for breakfast.

"Coming," He said as he took a seat at the table.

"Eat up, we have a big day ahead of us," Emily said, I did as she said and ate up the pancakes were delicious! I don't think I have ever eaten as much in my life! After breakfast I ran up stairs and had a shower and then got changed into a pink and blue stripy dress and then left for the airport.

Once we were at the airport we checked in and hopped on the huge plane! I was so excited it was the first time that I had ever been on a plane. I sat on the window seat next to Emily and looked out the window the whole time. When we landed we were the first off the plane and first to get all the bags, they were all full with my stuff. Uncle Sam was happy to help me with my pink Barbie bags, I thought that it was funny but he didn't mind.

We waited out the front of the airport for about 5 minutes before one of Uncle Sam's friends came and picked us up. We loaded all of my bags into the back of the truck and drove for about an hour to get to Uncle Sam's and Aunty Emily's house.

When we got inside it was crowded with people but we took all of by bags to my new room and put my clothes in the draws and closet. When Emily and I were done we went into the Kitchen and made some afternoon tea for all of the people; there was a lot of food, but that didn't matter. Everyone was happily eating there muffins Aunty Emily introduced me to people. There was so many names to remember; Jake, Embry, Paul, Jared, Kim, Quil, Rachel. Luckily I already knew Sam and Emily.

Once we finished all of the muffins everyone sat around and talked in the lounge. I sat on Emily's lap who was next Sam. After a while I was beginning to get bored of the adult conversation so I hopped off of Emily and crawled over to Jake. I sat on Jake playing with his hair for a while when I noticed Quil still looking at me, so I crawled over to him and sat on his lap. His warms arms around me instantly put me to sleep so I snuggled into his chest.

I woke up when everyone had noticed me asleep and began to talk all at once. I looked over to Emily who looked happy and then to Sam who was not so happy. I smiled at Sam and waddled over to Sam to sit on his lap. It was as if everyone steering at me just because I sat with Quil, but that didn't matter because I liked Quil he felt like a big brother to me.

"Is it time for little Claire to have a sleep?" Sam asked me. I yawned which he must have taken as a yes because soon I was taken up in Emily's arms to my new bedroom (_**PIC ON PROFILE! =] ).**_


	2. BATH TIME!

**Quil and Claire**

**Chapter 2:**

**Claire's POV:**

"Wake up Claire," Aunty Emily said as she softly shook me awake. I slowly opened my eyes and saw my new best friends standing there next to Emily. I sat up and looked over to the person by Emily. I reached my arms out to grab him and he happily picked me up and swung me around so I was sitting on his hip.

"Hey Claire- Bear," I giggled at my new name, Claire- Bear, I loved it.

"Looks like Claire love's you already Quil," Emily said to _Quil_.

"So Claire- Bear what do you want to do today?" Quil asked as we went to pick me some clothes to wear.

"Cwear wanna pway wif Qwil." I said as Quil carried me over to where Emily was.

"What do you want to wear Claire?"

"I dunno you choose, some fing pwitty," I said between giggles, "Qwil (giggles) Stop (giggles) it (giggles)," I pulled myself closer to him trying to tickle him back. I'm going to remember this when I have longer arms just so I can tickle him to death because at the moment my arms were way to short.

"What about a bath first?" Emily asked, I squealed with excitement because bath meant bubble and bubbles were fun!

Emily took me into the bathroom were we ran a bath.

"Do you want some bubbles?" Emily asked me as she tested the water on her hand.

"Yes pewees," I said as Emily gave me the bottle of bubbles. I squeezed the bottle, there were bubbles growing in the bath already, I squealed in excitement. Emily put another squeeze in and the bubbles were growing really fast. She stopped the water and I hopped in the bath. I was playing in the bubbles with my Barbie dolls making them diving in and out like the princesses of the sea while Emily cleaned my hair.

I grabbed a handful of bubbles and put them in Emily's chin, she looked so funny with a beard. I pilled the bubbles on top of my hair so I had an afro.

"Stay there, I will be right back," Emily said as she sprinted out the door, she came back in with the camera and took a photo, I giggled because I love photos. Emily showed me the photo and all you could see was my face, all of my surroundings were covered with bubbles, I giggled even more.

I began to feel cold because the water was cooling down, so I asked Emily, "Emiwy, I cooold, can I get change now?"

"Of course love, you've been in the bath for ages now," She said as she lifted me out and wrapped me in a towel.

Emily carried me into my room and sat me down on my bed she came over with a casual blue dress with shoestring straps and a white cardigan.

"It's a little chilly outside today love, so make sure you keep your Cardigan on," Emily said as she swing me onto her hip, I really didn't need to be on her hip, I can walk, ok, but I liked being carried around.

We got down stairs and there were a tonne of guys sitting on the couch lazing round talking. Emily asked if they wanted some breakfast and they all said yes at the same time, I giggled at that.

"What's so funny Claire- bear?" Quil asked as grabbed me from behind, I happily let him take me and we took a seat on the couch.

"Nufin, but you scarw me Qwil!" I said softly hitting his chest. OUCH! That really hurt! Quil just laughed and we continued talking until Emily said it was breakfast time.

Everyone took a seat round the table and ate up. I sat between Quil and Emily using my best manners to eat my breakfast, although it looked like all the boys never learnt there manners.

"So what do you want to do today Claire?" Quil asked me, hmmm, I've already told him that, but I really want to play princesses or watch my princess movies so I'll try to act sweet and cute to see if he will play with me.

**Quil's POV:**

Claire was so cute! I already loved her to bits, she was the most adorable little kid in the history of kids with me in a close second. I wanted to be the best big brother ever.

She started to pull herself onto my lap trying to look as cute as possible so I pulled her so that she was sitting on my lap.

"I wanna pway pwincess and then watch Disney pwincess." She said, o no, I want to play with her but not princesses the pack would mock me for life.

"Really Claire?" Sam asked.

"YEAP! And I wan Qwil to pway wif me!" She said with such excitement, I could see the pack trying to hold in there laughter but obviously not succeeding.

"Really?" Leah asked, I could see her being murdered by laughter from the inside.

"YEAP! We can pway dwess up wif ve dowlls and ven we can watch Disney pwincess!" Claire screamed with excitement. I couldn't help but smile at her because she was just so adorable.

"Have fun with that you two," Leah said.

"Will you pway aswell?" Claire asked.

"Sorry love, I have to work, but I'm sure that the boys would love to play!" Leah said looking at the rest of the pack. Claire had a slight frown on her face since Leah said no but as soon as she said the pack could her face lit up like the lights in the city.

"YAY! Qwill vey can pway wif us!" Claire screamed at us.

"Sorry Claire, Sam and I have to work," Paul said. The look on face went from ultimate happiness to more of an 'I'm about to cry' look. I let out a low growl knowing that they had let Claire down.

Paul looked at me to say sorry, but I knew he, Leah and Sam had patrol so I will let them off this time.

"Can we pway now?" Claire asked us, I really wanted to play with Claire but not princesses.

"I know they are, see you later Claire bear, I have to go to work," Leah said as she ran out of the house for patrol.

"Can we pway nooowww?" Claire asked getting very impatient.

"We can Claire," I said as she jumped up in joy, "go and get the dolls and we can play."

"OK!" She said as she ran to get the dolls.

"Well," Embry sighed, "This is going to be fun," I was getting death glares from everyone in the room except for Emily, she had the biggest smile plastered on her face. Considering that Claire's parents/Emily's brother and sister just died they were coping very well.

_**AN:/ **__** I know this is a short chapter but I liked it **_____

_**Remember to review **____** but NO HATERS!**_

_**AND if you REVIEW the next chapters will be LONGER **___

_**xx**_


End file.
